Nothing Goes As Planned
by SkinnyJeansAndAnorexia
Summary: One shot, song fic. Sam and Freddy are spending an emotional night together, they can't seem to stay away from each other, even though they aren't together. Rated T for light fluff, abuse. Review please.


**A/N:**** Bored. I'm free-styling so if this sucks, it wasn't a well planned thing.**

**Yes, this is a one shoot so don't reviewing saying: Omg, please make this a whole story. No, I will not. Well... only if you want me too :).**

**So, review please?**

**Song: In My Veins by Andrew Belle 3**

**Oh, You're In My Veins**

_Nothing goes as planned._

Everything is is quiet. No noise but the sounds of sucking lips that are desperately hold on to each other. Sounds of moans and quick intakes of breathe fill the air. Her shampoo fills his lungs. Her perfume chains his heart. Her giggles breaks him til he can't stand.

_Everything will break._

The room is dark but they can see each other so well. His hands roam every part of her he can touch. Her back, her stomach, the cold skin of her legs. The night was too perfect to waste, to innocent to play with. They hold one another so close and tight because they may never feel again. They may never, feel each other again.

_And people say goodbye._

_In their own special way._

"Ignore my pain signs," Sam tells Freddy. And he listens.

He ignore every grunt and uncomfortable gesture her body makes because, she told him to. He ignores the deep red, purple, and blue circles on her skin. He ignores the sharpness of her hip bone on his stomach. Ignores the fact, she's in pain that is sugar coated by bliss.

_All that you rely on. _

Freddy tries his best not to crush her smaller frame. He tries his best to make the pain go away. He tries his best to make her want him again. He underwear slides on too easily. Her lips parts to soon. She knows what's coming and it hurts him to know he wasn't her first. It hurts him to know that she's 'happy' with her soon to be.

_And all that you can fake._

When Sam is in the slightest presence of Freddy, she smiles. Genuine, important, happy smiles. She doesn't have to fake one minute of it. Then she goes back to the land of Turmoil. She can't escape because her feet are stuck on the tar.

Freddy has visited that land many times, and when he sees her there stuck. He turns around and run the other way.

He couldn't see through the make up and sunglasses and long sleeve shirts. But now, Samantha Puckett is translucent.

_We'll leave you in the morning, we'll find you in the day._

Both body's lay unclothed under the sheets that's captivated in darkness. Sam touches all of Freddy's face and chest. She makes sure who's really on top of her on the bed. She makes sure what's happening to her is okay. Makes sure it's the right person she wants to explore her.

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out._

_Oh, you're all I taste, a night inside of my mouth._

The motions stay slow. Nothing to sudden for the both of them. It's a count to three before things get intense. It's a count of three before Sam realizes she shouldn't be here. But when Freddy makes her feel again, it's the only thing she wants. The only thing she needs.

Breathing speeds up and the temperature rises. Then everything is still. Freddy rolls over to the side of his bed, Sam rolls over and wraps herself in a tight ball. Freddy waits. The strokes her lovely blond hair. Twirls on of her curls until she unfold herself, and her envelopes her with his body.

Her tears are hot on his bare chest. Her tears are hot compared to her cold, shivering body. She reaches his mouth somehow they are kissing. His tongue in her mouth, fighting for what he thinks is his.

_Oh, you run away, 'cuz I am not what you've found._

The kiss is broken after a while. She sits up and Freddy can see nothing but her exposed back side. She painted like a canvas of black and blue. Only her fiance art work is not one anyone should buy.

She gets out of bed and slips her under clothes back on. Then she slips on her tank-top and jeans that lie on the floor. Her dark blue sweater is passed over her head, and just like that. She's whole again. Her bruises don't define her again. Then, she's crying again.

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out. _


End file.
